The present invention relates to a tool for machining bores.
More particularly, it relates to a tool for machining bore transitions, which has a stem adapted to be clamped in a drive member in order to execute an advance of the tool through the bore in the working position, a return stroke and an at least a rotational working movement of the tool, with a cutting part at its end adjustable against the force of a spring.
Tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art.
A tool of this kind, which is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 3333499 is a deburring tool or a tool for forming a chamfer at the transition from a transverse bore to a longitudinal bore. The tool has a finger-shaped cutting tool which is intended for chip-removing machining and which is pivoted outwards in the radial direction about a pivot axis, against the force of a spring, by a pivoting device and through an adjustment movement made by said device. In its rotation it turns a chamfer at the transition edge between the transverse bore and the longitudinal bore. Tools of this kind are provided and suitable for forming relatively large chamfers when the exact geometrical shape of the edge of a bore leading into another bore is not important. Since the transition between a transverse bore and a longitudinal bore lies in a curved and not a flat plane, while the turning movement of the tool occurs only in a flat plane, the thickness of the chamfer varies in size. Therefore transitions machined in this way cannot be made when there are special requirements in respect of control edge shapes.